Guess who?
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: Haley couldn't stop the tears, what had her mother become, what had her husband become, and what had she become. More importantly, how was she going to fix it?
1. A whole bunch of drama

Guess Who: Chapter 1

_**Summary: Haley James, was the head cheerleader at her school in Honey Grove, TX. In her Junior year, she married Nathan Scott, head of the basketball team, and by the time, the end of their Junior year rolled around, Nathan had already slept with her sister, Taylor, and left her. Heartbroken, she went to her mother for help, and her mother told her she would help. But instead, Lydia James, pushed her daughter so hard, that Haley just left. She looked through her twin sister's letters, Brooke James, and went to where she was. But suprises arise when she discovers Nathan is there too!**_

Haley walked easily into her new school. She inside the office and was told to wait. She decided to look around a bit, then she saw a big 'ole trophy for basketball. As soon as she heard the word basketball in her head, she thought of Nathan. Haley shook her head and willed the tears not to come out.

"Mrs. Scott, you may go in now."

Haley nodded her head.

"Thank you."

She walked in and the principal motioned for her to come closer. She sat down and he looked up from his papers.

"Good Morning Ms. Scott."

"Good Morning, Principal Turner, and you can call me Haley."

"Okay, Haley, I have your paperwork here, and all it needs is your signature."

He handed her a pen and she signed, 'Haley Scott.' He smiled towards her.

"Welcome to Tree Hill High Scott, Ms. Haley Scott."

"Thank-you, and do you know when cheerleading tryouts are?"

"There are today actually, in about an hour."

"Thank-you."

Haley smiled sweetly at the principal and got up and went ourside to her car. She grabbed her cheer shorts and went to sign up for cheerleading.

--An hour later--

The cheer captain looked mortified at the previous candidate. She shouted quickly.

"Thank-you. Okay next up, Haley Scott?"

Haley stood up and walked to the middle of the gym.

"That's me."

The captian screamed and jumped out of her chair and ran to Haley, then hugged her.

"Haley James! What are you doing here?"

"Brooke James! I go here now!"

"Get out!"

"Nope and I'd like to tryout, please?"

"Of course."

Brooke returned to ehr seat and haley tried out. And every cheerleader was completely suprised. They had their mouths dropped to the floor. Haley smiled,

"Did I make it?"

Every cheerleader began nodding their heads eagerly, then one girl stood up.

"That was awesome!"

Haley smiled to her.

"Thanks, and um...when does practice start?"

"Today!"

Haley smiled to her sister,

"Thanks!"

Brooke got Haley an outfit, and they walked back into the gym, and the basketball players were there, so was Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham. Haley walked up to the old man, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and screamed. Haley smiled a big smile, and every person in the gym looked to them, and one guy on the basketball team looked at the new girl with intrest, and one looked at her with fear, and heartache.

"Well, I'll be damned! Little Haley James, in my gym!"

"Actually it's Haley Scott, and I'm not little!"

"Please girl you're like a twig, I'm afraid, I'll break you!"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Yeah, I agree Hales, if you get any skinner, you'll weigh less than my neighbor's dog, how come you are so skinny?"

Haley looked down, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Brooke looked concerningly at her sister, and nodded her head.

"Okay, but you have to stay with me and daddy!"

"Brooke, I don't--."

"Please Haley?"

"Okay."

"Yes!"

Whitey stepped in between the two and grabbed Haley.

"Hales, I would like you to meet the team. This is Damien West."

"Hey, so I just think you should know, you're really hot."

"Thanks, Damien, I think."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is I get all the hot ones."

Haley laughed, and shook her head.

"Not this one."

The other guys snickered. Whitey smacked West's head.

"Stay away from my grand-daughter. Okay, this is Lucas Scott."

Haley looked curiously at him,

"Scott? Nevermind, Hey."

He shook her hand.  
"Hey. Brooke's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, your Brookes boyfriend, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why she's been giving you that look all throughout practice."

He smiled knowingly and Whitey moved on

"And this is Nathan Scott."

Haley's world stopped as she looked up at _him_. He stuck his hand out and said,

"Hales, how ya been?"

Whitey looked between the two, then at Haley.

"Haley? Do you know each other?"

Haley shook her head and closed her eyes and looked back up and he was still there, then she pinched herself. She screamed in anger.

"Damn it! It's real!"

Nathan put his hand down in shame. And Whitey looked at him. Then it clicked.

"You."

He pointed at Nathan, and Nathan knew he got it. But no one else did.

"Look, Coach, I don't know what to say."

"Well... you should be damn happy that there is a lot of people here."

And Nathan saw one look in his coach's eyes that he has never seen before, _hate._

Nathan looked at Haley and saw her run out of the gym with Brooke close behind.

Whitey stepped back and shouted.

"Everyone back to work, suicides NOW!"

Everybody got back to running, quickly.

"Oh my, look it's my dream come true."

Whitey turned and looked at the door, and in walked Lydia James, his daughter.

"Hey Lyd's what brings you here?"

She shook her head in disgust.

"Please don't call me that, and I am here for Haley, now I know she's here, where is she?"

**Meanwhile, in the bathroom with Haley and Brooke**

"Haley please tell me what's going on."

Haley turned and saw here sister's pleading eyes, so she decided, she would tell her.

"Alright, if I'm going to tell you, your mouth stays shut until I'm finished, okay?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Okay, As you know at the beginning of Junior year I got married, well I got married to Nathan Scott. Then by the time that our Junior year was over, he had slept with Taylor, and one day I arrived at the apartment and he told me he was leaving, because he couldn't do the monogamy thing. It broke my heart, so I didn't know what to do except push on with my life, so I did, but I soon couldn't pay for the apartment, so I decided to give it up and move back in with mom. Big ass mistake! She made me into this little work machine. She told me I should be the perfect cheerleader, for my senior year. So I ran five miles a day and gave up a lot of food, until one day I collapsed and ended up in the hospital, and that's where the doctor told me I was pregnant..."

Haley paused to catch herself, because she was tearing up, and Brooke ran her hand up her arm lovingly. And Haley nodded.

"But, mom heard the doctor and worked me even harder, then I had a miscarriage, because I was worked too damn hard. That's when I knew, that I had to get out. I went to a judge and got emancipated from mom, and moved here to be with you."

Brooke smiled at Haley and wiped her own tear's then she laughed, and looked at Haley.

"I'm going to kick Nathan's ass."

Haley laughed and Brooke stood up and held her hand out and helped Haley get up. They walked back to the gym. And saw their mother.

"Oh Haley, thank god I found you!"

"Why the hell are you here?"

Brooke's voice was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards them.

"I came to get my daughter back."

"According to the state, she's not your daughter!"

"Please, she will always be my daughter, now Haley come on, we have a lot of work to do."

Lydia began walking to the door until Haley said,

"No."

Lydia whipped her body around and began coming towards Haley. She pulled Haley to the door, and with Haley being so light, she couldn't stop her mother, but Brooke could.

"Get off her."

Lydia released Haley and slapped Brooke on the face, and about as soon as she did, Haley met her and slapped her mother hard on the face, and Lucas, Nathan and Whitey were coming in to make sure they were okay. Haley pointed a finger at her mother.

"Don't you touch her" then she began walking away.

Lydia shouted after her daughter and everyone in the gym watched.

"Haley, I made you."

Haley turned around and tears sprung out of her eyes.

"Made me? No, mother, you destroyed me, when I needed you the most you weren't there. I should have never came to you."

"Well, you did, because you were poor and couldn't afford to live in the apartment you shared with your fine husband."

"Listen closely bitch, I don't give a shit about you. You are no mother."

"Really, how the hell would you know, if I remember you killed your baby."

Dead silence for one minute straight, as tears poured out of Haley's eyes, she shook her head willing them to stop.

"No mom, you killed it! You made me run 5 miles a day while I was pregnant! How did you expect me to be the lifeline for a baby when I could barely stand up straight."

"Haley, apparently you should keep working, because your looking a little fat."

Haley's eyes grew wide."

"Really well, how bout this! You are just jealous because I am hotter than you, even though half of my child support went to your stupid ass plastic surgery, which really didn't do much I mean honestly, I would sue the jack ass that did that to you."

Haley smiled to her mother and then walked in closely.

"I would leave, in the next 10 seconds."

"Fine, but Haley, I'm not gone."

Haley couldn't stop the tears, what had her mother become, what had her husband become, and what had she become. More importantly, how was she going to fix it?

_**So?? New story??**_

_**Good? Bad? **_

_**Feedback appreciated!**_

_**Five, reviews and I continue!**_


	2. Big happy family!

Chapter 2

Haley rolled out of bed the next day, and threw something on, put on shoes and walked downstairs, where she smelt food.

"Brooke!"

Haley called out but no one answered.

"Who's there?"

Haley stopped dead in her tracks, then went into the kitchen slowly.

"Hi daddy."

The man spun around and his eyes landed on his daughter, the one he loved so much, and hadn't seen for 3 years.

"Haley! What are you doing here?"

He ran to her and gave her a big hug and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, didn't Brooke tell you?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, to make the story short, mom's a bitch, I'm emancipated, and Brooke begged me to live here with you two."

"Honey, of course your mother's a bitch, why do you think I'm here and she's there?"

"I know!"

She smiled, and she now remembered how much she loved to smile. She hadn't smiled since Nathan.

"Jimmy bear, how much water do you..."

Haley turned around and there stood a beautiful woman, long blonde hair, and soft pale blue eyes, that were warm and welcoming, unlike her mothers.

"Oh I'm sorry, Who's this?"

Jimmy smiled and ushered his daughter to this woman.

"Haley, this is Lindsey, my girlfriend, and Lindsey, this is Haley, my other daughter."

Lindsey's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Oh, hi, how are you, your father has mentioned you many times."

"I'm good and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Do you mind if I tell you something straight up?"

"No I don't mind what's up?"

Jimmy eyed her curiously as did Haley.

"Actually I'd like to wait for Br--"

"Good morning!"

Brooke's bubbly voice broke in through the conversation.

"Lindsey! How are you? It's been forever!"

"Hi Brooke, I was actually wondering if I could tell you and Haley something."

"Sure shoot."

"Listen girls, I care about your father very much, and I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing your mom, especially you Haley, since you have lived with your mom since after your divorce."

Both girls stared at her and then began to laugh. Lindsey took it as some kind of joke, that they didn't even think that she would be there for long. Jimmy saw that Lindsey was feeling that and nudged Haley, who stopped laughing, and grabbed Lindsey's arm.

"Lindsey, our mother is a bitch. And we would be grateful if you could replace her. I see the way you look at my father and the way he looks at you, there's something there, and I hope you don't leave soon, because you seem like a genuiley nice person."

"I am and thank you Haley."

"No problem."

DING--DONG

"I'll get it!"

Brooke ran for the door, and brought back Lucas, and Nathan. Haley got a scowl on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jimmy laughed.

"Honey, Lucas is Brooke's boyfriend."

"I know daddy, I meant _him_."

"Haley, I came to explain."

"Don't bother."

"Haley?"

"Yeah Brooke."

"I normally ride to school with them but if that's too weird I will just drive to school with you."

"No, Cookie we'll ride to school with them as long as _that_ doesn't talk to me. I'll just go get my backpack."

Linsey looked between the three teenagers and Lucas was just looking very uncomfortable, Brooke was glaring at Nathan and Nathan was looking guilty. Lindsey looked at Brooke.

"Did they just get out of a bad relationship?"

Brooke looked over at Lindsey and then at her dad, and noticed he was curious too.

"Nope, bad marriage."

"Marriage?"

Lindsey looked confused, and Jimmy understand the glaring thing. That wasn't the only thing he wanted to do to that jackass.

"Yeah you see Nathan and Haley married in their Junior year, and then Jackass over there slept with our slut of a big sister, Taylor."

Nathan only shook his head.

"Brooke please, I can't deal with this right now. I found out a lot yesterday about your sister, and your mother."

Brooke scoffed in disgust.

"Well, I'm glad you can't deal, but what about my sister, who had to actually go through it? While you were off screwing our sister!"

"Brooke, I said I was sorry a thousand times to you yesterday, just let it go!"

"Nathan, I'm not the one you cheated on, I'm not the one you left!"

Haley was coming downstairs and heard shouting and figured she should go downstairs, but stayed and listened for awhile.

"Brooke, GOD DAMNIT! It's none of your god damn business!"

"It is my god damn business if my sister is crying her self to sleep because some Asshole, could do monogamy! Listen to me Nathan, as long as Haley is my sister, which is forever, her business is my business!"

"Whatever Brooke, you don't know what your talking about! How would you feel if you found out your wife had been pregnant, then lost the baby!"

"Feeling guilty Nate? Well if you are I don't give a shit, because not only does Haley have to deal with the physical aspects of miscarriage, she also has to deal with the emotional stuff, like the fact that that baby was inside her!"

"Brooke, stop it okay! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Damn it Nathan, I I I I I I! I have to wonder why Haley ever married such a selfish jackass!"

Haley found it time to come back downstairs, she wiped her eyes, and headed down the stairs.

"Brooke I'm ready."

Brooke glared at Nathan one more time before shaking her head.

"I think we'll just take my car. Bye Lucas."

She kissed him and then moved to give her father a kiss, then give Lindsey a hug.

"Bye Daddy, bye Lindsey. Come on Hales."

Haley moved to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and gave Lindsey a hug too.  
"Bye you guys, Bye Luke, I'll see you at school."

"Bye Hales."

After the door was shut, Nathan looked up to the girls' father and saw hate again, just like in Whitey's eyes. Jimmy looked at him and shook his head lightly.

"I think you should go Nathan."

"Mr. James I--."

"Go Nathan, and watch how you use that word."

"What word? Sir?"

"I."

"Yes sir."

Nathan walked out of the house with Lucas behind him. Once in the truck, no one said anything until Nathan.

"Man, am I that bad of an asshole?"

"Dude, think about it, how many times a day do you say the word I?"

"Too many."

"Nathan can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Was that really the reason you left, because you couldn't do monogamy?"

"No, I just knew that Haley deserved better than me. But if I had known that's how things would have turned out, I wouldn't have left."

"That's 4."

"Four what?"

"Times you've said I since we got in the car."

"I guess I am just a big 'ole selfish asshole."

The rest of the car ride would be silent, and neither of them would be prepared for the fight coming their way in their Current Events class. Where there would be a long lockdown procedure.

_**Dun...Dun...Dun!**_

_**I leave you there!**_

_**Seven reviews and I continue!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews already!**_

_**Questions? Ask!**_


	3. Current Events

Chapter Three

_The rest of the car ride would be silent, and neither of them would be prepared for the fight coming their way in their Current Events class. Where there would be a long lockdown procedure._

Brooke and Haley walked into the class and there sat Nathan and Lucas.

"Good Morning class, it seems we have a new student."

The teacher motioned for Haley to stand up.

"Everyone, this is Haley Scott, Haley Scott, this is everyone."

"Hello."

Half of the class (the loners) just nodded their heads. But the guys all looked with interest, Lucas looked at Nathan to make sure he wasn't about to do anything stupid. And, Nathan, well he controlled his temper. Brooke looked on with pride, before bouncing up to the front.

"And not to mention she is my twin sister, and no Dim, we are not identical."

"Okay, whatever you say, Brooke."

He talked to her in that, right, whatever tone. The teacher came to the front of the class again.

"Brooke, Haley please take your seats. And today, we have a guest, she is from Honey Grove, TX, and I met her last night. Today she is going to lead our debate."

A series of groans erupted through the class.

"Please don't all scream for joy. Anyway here she is ladies and gentlemen, Taylor James."

Haley looked up and Brooke looked to Haley, and both muttered under their breaths, along with Nathan and Lucas.

"Oh shit."

_"Mrs. Krowski, please report to the office immeadiately."_

They all looked up as the loud speaker summoned their teacher.

"I'll be right back."

She left the classroom and closed the door. Taylor turned to the class.

"Well, hi there."

People mumbled a hello.

"Jeez... I thought there would be more enthusiasiam because such a hot girl was in your classroom."

Haley was just writing something in her journal heard it and laughed, then quickly covered her mouth.

"Well, Haley, nice to see you and what exactly was funny about that."

"The fact that you said there should be more enthusiamsim because such a "hot girl" was in your classroom."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because your not hot."

"Right, is that why your husband slept with me?"

RED RED. _"Tree Hill High we are going under a Code Red, no drill, lock the doors."_

Taylor looked dumbfounded. So Haley stood up and went to the door and locked it.

"See you brainless slut, that's how you lock a door, and fyi, my husband slept with you because your a whore and he's a jackass."

Laughs erupted.

"Whatever at least I'm not a baby killer."

Laughs stopped and everyone awaited Haley's response.

SMACK. Right in Taylor's face.

Taylor turned to Haley and laughed. Then pushed her a little bit.

"That the best ya got?"

Haley pounced on Haley and Nathan ran to pull her off and Lucas pulled Taylor off.

"Listen you two bit gold digging trampy whore, you may think you are on the top of the world, but all you are, is a brainless slut."

"Whatever, as I said before, at least I'm not a baby killer."

She turned around as Lucas let go. Haley called after her.

"That's not exactly true is it?"

Taylor whipped her head around.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Taylor you drove to the clinic, I was driven to the hospital, so don't for one second think that I'm a baby killer, and you are just the innocent little victim, who just didn't want a baby. Because unlike you, I wanted my baby! But my "mother" decided that I shouldn't have one. So just don't."

"Haley, don't talk to me like you're so much better, you pushed your husband away, but apparently he came back."

She motioned to Nathan who was still holding Haley. He realeased his grip and everyone started to whisper, and Nathan had had enough.

"So what? She's my wife! What is the problem? Anyone have one?"

Everybody saw the anger reflecting in his eyes and they quickly shook their heads.

"That's what I thought."

"Oh please."

Damien West stood up and faced Nathan.

"Apparently you slept with her sister, so looks like she's free to sleep with who ever she wants."

He smiled to Haley, who only grimaced in response.

"Eww... Seriously?"

His smiled faded, as others chuckled and giggled.

His smile grew back.

"I see, you don't want to upset the hubby."

Haley smiled, and walked towards him.

"Let me see your wallet."

"What?"

"Just let me see it."

"Why?"

Brooke giggled.

"Just do it, chicken, she won't steal your money."

He reached inside his pocket and grabbed his wallet. Then handed it to Haley.

Haley searched and then grabbed something, then went over to Nathan, and asked for his.

He gave it to her, because he knew what she was doing.

She searched through it and grabbed something. Then walked back over to Damien.

She held up two condom packages.

"Guess which one is yours Damien."

He pointed to the bigger size and the guys behind him high-fived him.

"WRONG!"

His smile faded quickly.

"What?"

"Yep, that would be Nathan's, this is yours."

She threw the smaller one back at him.

Then threw Nathan's his.

The girls in the classroom giggled and Brooke just burst out laughing.

"Wait, Wait, I think I grabbed my brother's wallet."

Damien tried.

Haley sighed.

"Fine, what size shoe do you where?"

"11."

"Well Nathan where's 14's. And the comparison ends here, why the hell would I want to be with you after having him?"

"Because I'm better looking."

"Right, guess again."

"Excuse me?"

"Fine."

Haley walked up to the front of the classroom and wrote Nathan's name and Damien's name on the board.

"Raise you hand if you think Damien is hotter than Nathan."

4 people raised their hands.

"Okay, raise your hand if you think Nathan is hotter than Damien."

16 people raised their hands.

"Okay so 4 for Damien and 17 for Nathan."

"Wait, only 16 people raised their hands."

"But I think Nathan's hotter than you."

A random kid in the back of the room, just kind of whispered, "ouch"

"So are we done comparing you to Nathan because I think we know Nathan wins."

"Wins what?"

"The comparison."

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch--."

Nathan stepped in front of Damien.

"You better watch your mouth."

"Or what?"  
They stared at each other until Nathan pushed Damien and a fight broke out. Haley ran to break them up, until she felt her butt hit the ground.

"Ow."

By now Lucas and some other guys from the team had broken up the fight.

"Way to go, Scott you pushed her down."

"No I didn't you asshole."

"Yes--."

Haley shook her head as soon as she was standing vertical.

"No he didn't."

"How would you know?"

"Well, moron, I know the feel of his hands, and yours are disgusting."

"I bet you know the feel of his hands."

Nathan tried to break free of Lucas who had him held back, along with about four other guys.

KNOCK-KNOCK.

Taylor jumped up.

"I got it!"

Haley turned to her.

"No Taylor we're on...lock...down."

Her last words were a little drone out, because when Taylor opened the door, their stood a kid with a gun pointed in their faces, mainly Haley's face though.

"Everybody move!"

Everyone got up and moved to the back of the room. Nathan went to Haley and Lucas went to Brooke and Taylor just stood there.

"Didn't you hear me? Move!"

She ran to the back of the room.

"Alright, everyone get out your cell phones and roll them over here, NOW!"

Everyone did.

"Hey you, Nathan Scott, tape a line down the middle of the room."

Nathan, currently with his arm wrapped around Haley hesistantly let go of her and walked up to the middle of the room and taped the line.

"Brandon? Why are you doing this?"

Everyone turned to the first person to speak, Haley.

Nathan had recently returned to his place, guarding Haley.

"Haley, come on, this is too hard for me! Besides, my mom is on drugs and my dad, well he's been drinking a lot lately."

"Brandon, there are other things that you could do to get attention if that's what you want."

"Damn it Haley! Why do you care so damn much?"

"Because you're my cousin and I LOVE YOU! I don't want you to die, is that such a problem?"

"Haley, mind your own damn business!"

"You are my family, you are my business!"

"No, I am not!"

"The last time we talked was when you got married! And that was just to tell me you had gotten married. And Brooke? I think it's been like 5 years and we live in the same town."

Brooke let tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Too little too late."

He pointed the gun to her.  
"Stop it!"

He turned his body and gun to Haley.

"Why?"

"Please. You don't need this."

"Then what do I need?"

"Love, you need friendship and love. So please, don't do this, if you do you won't have that chance."

"I'm almost done with high school what else is there?"

"Are you kidding? High school is just the start, you have college and then your life, this school, is just a minor piece of life."

"Watch this."

He pointed to a girl.  
"Your name is GiGi Silverri, what's my name?"

"Brandon."

"My full name."

"Brandon Durham."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Because I've had a crush on you since 6th grade."

"Unbelieveable."

Haley spoke up again.

"See, you have a chance. Your life isn't over it's just beginning."

Haley was begging with him, tears were falling down her face non stop.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Um..."

Haley tried to come up with a lie that was convincing.

"Don't lie to me."

She looked up and saw fear of the same thing, letting someone in.

"Honestly no. But please just stop this."

"I can't it's already begun. And now I will put an end to your misery."

He shot the gun and...

_**I leave you hanging!**_

_**If I get 8 reviews by the end of the day, I will post the next chapter tonight!**_

_**Someone asked if this was a naley, and my answer is YES! **_

_**I don't like naley with anyone else but each other!**_


	4. Here we go!

_He shot the gun and_ Nathan pushed Haley over having a domino effect on everyone else.

The bullet grazed his right leg.

"Fuck!"

Haley just stared at him wide-eyed. Then took his leg and wrapped her jacket around it.

"Why the hell did you do that Nathan?"

Tears fell from her eyes. And Nathan looked up at her.

"I don't know, just kind of reflex."

"Reflex of what?"

He looked at her.

"Of protecting you."

He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Nathan! You're hurt!"

"Better me than you right?"

"No, not better."

He stared at her and then she got up and walked to Brandon who had his gun pointed in her face.

"Haley, stop, I have a gun!"

"Oh boo hoo! Wa wa, 'my mommy's a pill popper, my daddy's a drunk, let's kill the student body!' Seriously, some people have bigger problems than you Brandon!"

"Haley, do you really think it's wise to be being mean to me, while I have a gun aimed at your head?"

Haley ever-so swiftly knocked the gun out of his hand and onto the floor.

Then grabbed it. But kept it by her side.

"Now what?"

"Haley I...don't know what to say."

"You can start by you're sorry!"

"To you?"

"No you moron! Nathan! The one you shot the gun at!"

"Right, but why? Don't you hate him, what's the point of it?"

"You can be so stupid! I don't hate him! It's actaully the oppisite, I love him, which makes all of this really hard."

"You love your husband? Real original!"

He said sarcastically, to her.

"Just do it Brandon."

He faced Nathan.

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"That's okay, I understand how it is to have a pill poppin' mom."

He said nonchalantly. Brandon looked a little taken aback.

"I had no idea, you don't make it obvious."

"Yeah I know, it's not my problem. I'm emancipated, so it doesn't really effect me."

"How did you get emancipated?"

"I went to the judge and asked for emancipation. I told him my story and he graciously let me have it."

"Is it hard?"

"Sometimes. But it was easier when I was in Honey Grove."

"Why?"

"I had Haley."

"How did that work anyway?"

"We were both emancipated, and decided to live together, because it would be cheaper. Then we fell in love and got married. Then I was a jackass, and here we are."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah."

Then Brandon turned back to Haley.

"I'm sorry, Haley."

"For what?"

"Trying to shoot...you...what is Taylor doing?"

They looked over to Taylor who was crawling over to Nathan to help him.

But Nathan was just trying to shoo her away. And Taylor was trying to touch him.

Haley shook her head and just whistled, to get her attention.

Taylor whipped her head up.

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to moleste my husband."

Laughs erupted.

"Whatever Haley, I bet you want him to touch you all over."

Haley shook her head, brought the gun up to her other hand.

And Taylor went rigid with fear.

Haley saw it and laughed.

"Don't worry Taylor, it's tempting, but I wouldn't do it."

She emptied the bullets from the gun, then handed the gun back to Brandon.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You are too worthless to spend the rest of my life in prison for."

Haley walked over to the door, and opended it for Brandon.

"Here's your chance."

Before he could walk out S.W.A.T. came rushing in. And pulled Haley with them. Until Nathan yelled, getting their attention.

"What the hell are you doing?"

One of the guys who was holding her answered.

"Taking her for shooting up the school."

The room erupted into laughter, and the S.W.A.T. members looked dumbfounded.

"Dude, if it wasn't for her the entire school would have been shot up. She stopped him from killing anyone else. She even emptied the gun."

Haley released the bullets in her hand and let them fall to the floor.

"See?"

She smirked.

"Now please let me go, you have a really tight grip."

He released her and went to Nathan. The S.W.A.T. member looked at them, then at Haley.

"I'm sorry. The mayor will be in here in a moment to discuss with you, what's going on."

Before Haley could object they left.

"Fucking morons! Seriously, don't you think they would ask if anyone was hurt first?"

Nathan smirked.

Haley blew out an exasperated breath.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

"You said you loved me."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you said 'it's actually the oppisite. I love him, which makes this really hard.' "

"Oh right."

She giggled and looked down at the floor. He picked up her chin with his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a jackass, and sleeping with your sister. Haley I never have stopped loving you."

But Haley was cut off again.

"Hello, I'm Mayor Scott, and I'm going to tell you...Nathan!"

Nathan released Haley, and looked down.

"Dad."

"What the hell happended here?"

Before he could answer Haley did.

"Well, you see my slutty sister unlocked the door, during a lockdown. Then Brandon, the shooter, came in and aimed the gun at me and said he would end my misery. He shot the gun and Nathan pushed me over so the bullet just grazed his right leg. Then I got mad and stormed over to Brandon, knocked the gun out of his hands and made him apoligize. Gave him perspective. S.W.A.T. came in and you know the rest."

She blew out a breath.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"And you are?"

"Oh Haley Scott, and you must be Dan Scott?"

"Right, and you said Scott?"

"Yes sir."

"So you must be my daughter-in-law?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

They shook their hands. Until a very confused Damien West stood up.

"Wait, how did you not know that this was your father-in-law?"

"Well, when I met Nathan he lived with his mom, as did I and his brother lived here in Tree Hill with their father and his mother. And my dad lived in Tree Hill with my sister. And since we were both emancipated we didn't know each other's fathers. They knew our names and we knew theirs but we didn't nessicarily _know_ them. Then Nathan was a jackass and moved out here with his father and Lucas' mom."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know."

Dan had come out of a state of shock and realized that Nathan needed to be looked at by an E.M.T.

"Nathan I'm going to get someone in here to look at that leg."

"Yeah we wouldn't want it to ruin basketball."

"Well no, but we don't want you to die or anything."

He smiled to Nathan who returned it.

"Alright everybody clear out!"

Just as people were leaving the door flew open and in walked Haley's mother.

"Oh god! I'm so happy you're okay!"

She flew into the classroom flinging her arms aimlessly.

Nathan looked to Haley, who shook her head and held up her finger to signal one second.

Her mother clung to Taylor crying.

"I was so worry that someone would hurt my baby."

Haley giggled and shook her head.

"Yeah your whore baby."

Her mother whipped her head around to face Haley.

"Your sister has suffered something horrible. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Haley laughed.

"She opened the--. Nevermind. Forget it. I want to go with Nathan to the hospital."

Haley focused her attention to Nathan and spoke to the E.M.T.

"That's not very ethical. Girlfriend?"

Nathan shook his head and pulled a chain out of his shirt that held his wedding ring.

"Wife."

Then Haley held up her left hand and pointed to Nathan.

"Husband."

The E.M.T. nodded his head.

"Right, well come on."

Haley nodded her head and looked to Brooke.

Then Brooke came over to Haley and engulfed her in a hug.

Haley held up her finger again to signalize one minute.

Brooke began to cry.

"Brookie, why are you crying?"

"Probably because she's a slut."

Taylor and their mother snickered.

"Whatever brainless whores slash bitches!"

She said in a cheer, cheerleader voice.

"Brookie, why don't you let Lucas take you home and I will meet you there after everything with Nathan is figured out at the hospital okay?"

She nodded her head, while more tears fell from her face.

"Go ahead honey."

Brooke walked over to Lucas and clung to him. Then Haley went to Nathan and followed him and the E.M.T. out to the ambulance.

On their way to Tree Hill Memorial!

_**There it is! **_

_**I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, but I couldn't just keep you in suspense! lol.**_

_**But seriously, **_

_**I'm not going to ask for a number of reviews, just**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**_

_**Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Questions? Comments? **_


	5. In the hospital

_Then Haley went to Nathan and followed him and the E.M.T. out to the ambulance._

_On their way to Tree Hill Memorial!_

As soon as Haley and Nathan arrived at the hospital, a doctor came swiftly over to him and whisked him away. And a nurse took Haley into the waiting room.

"Okay, Miss, we will tell you if anything happens with your boyfriend."

Haley giggled.

"You mean husband?"

"Right. Husband. Is there any family of...?"

"Nathan Scott, and yes right here."

"Show me your marriage license then I'll believe you."

"Show me your nursing license and then I'll believe you are really a nurse who helps people."

"Excuse me.""How about this."

She held up her left hand and pointed to ring finger. Then she slid the ring off her hand and told the nurse to read the inscription.

It said, '_Always and Forever, love Nathan.' _

The nurse looked at Haley.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have to be sure."

"FINE! If you go in there and look at Nathan's ring, on a chain around his neck, it will say, _'Always and Forever, love Haley.'"_

The nurse shook her head and just walked back to the nurses station.

A few minutes later the doctor came out and asked the nurse for Nathan Scott's wife.

The nurse looked slightly taken aback. And in 5 minutes still hadn't answered the doctors question. So he left her and went into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott's wife, Haley?"

Haley got up and went to the doctor.

"That would be me."

"Okay, Nathan should be fine. He will have to use crutches for about two days. Then he really should be fine."

"Thanks Dr. Newman, do you mind if I see him?"

"No I don't he's actually been asking for you. And how did you know my name was Dr. Newman?"

"The nametag. Where is his room?"

"Room number 2323."

"Okay thanks."

Haley walked down the hallway.

_2320...2321...2322...finally._

"2323. Kind of a coincidence isn't it?"

Haley asked as she walked into the hospital room.

Nathan was staring out of the window. When he heard Haley's voice he snapped his head around to face her.

"Really and why is that?"

"Because the number 23 is tattooed over my ass."

Nathan chuckled.

"Well I guess that makes it a coincidence."

He smiled to Haley. And she awkwardly smiled back.

"Look Nathan I know that I am here. But I want you to know that I haven't forgiven you."

Nathan nodded his head.

"I know. And I don't expect you to right away. But eventually you will be my wife again."

He held up his left hand which now had his ring on it.

"Always and Forever Hales. And I meant that I did. I also apologize for my actions and I know I never really owned up to it and just kind of left, but I'm owning up now. And I hope that counts for something."

"It does. And then it doesn't. If you had just told me about it instead of finding out from Taylor two weeks later things would probably be different. But then again maybe not. Who knows?"

"No one. I have my regrets, but I think you have yours too? About the baby? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to say no. Or be my dad and like me for awhile then decide that I wasn't worth it. But that Brooke was. I didn't want you to hate me because of things you could have been if it wasn't for me and my fertileness."

"Haley. How could you ever think I would stop liking our child. And I could never hate you. No matter what you do."

"My dad could stop loving me. Hell he stopped liking me. I didn't want our child to go through that."

"He wouldn't have."

"It was a girl."

Nathan looked at her.

"What?"

Haley's head had been down the whole conversation. She lifted her head and she had black tears from her mascara.

"It was a girl. And I would have named her Audrey Brooke Scott."

Nathan held out his arms and Haley, despite what her head told her, went to his arms and laid with him and just cried.

When she finally calmed down she looked at Nathan's hospital gown and it had black wet mascara on it.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Besides I didn't like this outfit very much."

Haley laughed.

As she was getting up, Lucas, Brooke, Dan, and Karen walked in.

"Nathan, are you okay?"

Everyone asked at once.

Haley slinked off to the corner to try and fix what was left of her make up. But Brooke found her.

"Haley, why are you crying. Did Nathan say something mean? Because if he did I can kick his ass."

"Hey!"

Nathan protested from the bed.

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"No thanks. I'd rather pick up a penny with my mouth off the cafeteria floor."

"Eww. Brooke."

"See that's how disgusting you are Nathan."

Then Brooke turned her attention to Haley.

"So?"

"Oh I was just being a big babyy."

"Sure. Well we should probably get going. Bye Nate, glad to know you're okay."

"Whoa, Brooke! Where are you going? I drove you here."

Lucas reached for Brooke's arm.

"Oh yeah. My bad."

Brooke laughed a little. Then flung a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. My manners."

Brooke pulled Haley over to Karen.

"Haley, this is Karen, Lucas' mom and Nathan's step mom. Karen, this is Haley, Nathan's wife apparently. I don't know why she married that, but okayy."

"Brooke!"

Haley nudged her sister. And Haley extended her arm for Karen to shake."It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey Karen."

Nathan had a great idea and decided to share it with Karen.

"Yes Nathan?"

"Did you know that Haley is a really good singer?"

"Is she?"

"Yeah she is."

Nathan looked at Haley and she was giving him an evil look.

"In fact, Dad would you hand me my pants?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and looked through a lot of things then hit a button.

"See listen."

It was a recording of Haley singing.

Haley gasped and covered her mouth, as did Karen, but for completely different reasons.

"Haley Scott, you have got to sing at my club, everyone would love you!"

"I don't know, if you'd like my music."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No--."

"I have it."

Brooke went to her back pack and pulled out some papers.

"Haley sent them to me to see how I liked it. What do you think Karen?"

"This is a really good song. There is sooo much feeling."

"Yeah say thanks to Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah.""Oh he's just a good friend that helped through a lot of bad times."

Haley smiled.

And Nathan grimaced.

"Oh okay. But will you Haley? Please?"

"I don't know Karen."

"It pays."

"I'm in."

The room was filled with laughter until the doctor came in.

"Alright folks, family only."

"Um...we are all family."

"What?"

"Yep!"

Brooke started naming people off.

"This is Haley, the wife."

"This is Karen, the step mom."

"This is Dan, the dad."

"This is Lucas, the brother."

"And I am Brooke, the sister-in-law."

She smiled.

"Okay, but if he wants to leave tonight, you all should go. Except the wife."

"Fine. Because Haley's performing tonight! So all of us need to leave! Come on!"

Everyone said bye and they began the process of checking him out.

"Alright, Mr. Scott. All you have to do is sign here. And here."

Nathan handed the pen back to the nurse.

"And Mrs. Scott, I need you to sign here."

Haley grabbed the pen and signed her name. Haley A. Scott.

She had recently taken James out of her name.

"I still don't understand why I had to be here. I mean, shouldn't his parents be here. What if I didn't live here? Then what? He wouldn't be able to leave?"

"No he would. But you were here, and you were with him when he came in. Which makes it almost impossible for you to not have to sign some kind of document."

"Alright, whatever. Can we leave now?"

"Yes ma'am. All you have to do is sit hot shot down in this wheel chair and push him out."

"I have to push him out in this wheelchair? Look at him, he's standing fine."

The nurse looked to Nathan, who was playing with something on her desk. And leaning on his crutches. He really was doing quite well.

"Sorry, hospital policy."

"Fine."

The nurse rolled the wheelchair to Haley, and Haley pushed the wheel chair to Nathan.

"Hey hot shot, get in, we are going for a ride!"

Nathan looked at the wheel chair and then at Haley.

"Umm…you look like you have something up your sleeve."

"What does it matter? If you get hurt you are already at the hospital."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Good enough for me."

He got in the wheel chair and held his crutches in front of him.

Then Haley began to speed through the hallways. Laughing the whole time. Then screamed back to the nurse.

"Where is the speed limit signs posted?"

Then laughed her way all the way to the elevator, where she got a break.

"Dude."

"What?"

"You are heavy. I'm glad we are on the 23rd floor. And I get a break on the elevator."

"Haley, I'm 6'2" of course it's hard to push me, silly."

"Well, I'm 5'3" so, there is a difference. Oh god, here we go again."

DING.

Nathan just chuckled. Then Haley stopped.

"What?"

"I can go snail speed you know."

"No, don't do that Haley."

"That's what I'm going to do. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Nathan put his head in his head and shook his head.

"Wake me when we get there."

Haley suddenly stopped, and Nathan looked up to who she was looking at.

Rory James. Her ex sister-in-law.


	6. At Tric with two songs

_**Chris James. Died in action. Iraq. 2006. Married with two children. Married to Rory Lynn Addison James. Children are Madison Haley James and Christopher Jason James. We will miss him. We appreciate his service. "You can't be here." "It's too hard." "Angels in waiting." **_

Everything in Haley's head was moving at 4,000 miles per hour. And Nathan was grabbing her hand trying to get her attention. She finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Let's go."

"Hales? Don't you want to talk to her?"

"I do, but she probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

'A lot' Haley thought, but shrugged her shoulders and pushed Nathan towards Rory.

"Hey Rory."

Rory turned her head to Haley. And looked back in surprise.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"I moved here to be with Brooke."

"Who's Brooke?"

"My twin sister."

"Oh. And hi Nathan."

Nathan nodded his head to Rory.

"Hey Rory. What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to see an old friend. And I accidentally bumped my head getting out of the car, and Mads made me go here."

"Oh. Who's your friend maybe we know her."

Lie. Haley just got here, she didn't know anybody."

"Lindsay Crivello. She lives here with her boyfriend, um…Jimmy James."

"Oh my."

Haley just looked at her.

"Um…that's my dad, Jimmy."

"No kidding. So does that mean you can take me there. Because I can't find it anyway. And Mads over here won't let me drive."

She motioned toward a little girl sitting in a chair."

Haley looked at her. At that moment Madison looked back and saw Haley and Nathan. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"NALEY!!!"

She ran over to Haley and gave her a hug. Then gave Nathan a hug. She held on to Nathan longer than she held on to Haley.

"Hey Mads. You want to sit on my lap while we go out to the car?"

"Yeah!!"

Haley began pushing them to the car.

"This actually worked out."

Rory looked at her.

"How's that?"

"Well I just realized we didn't have a ride home."

"Oh. Ha ha."

Haley smiled.

"I'm playing at this all age night club tonight, you should go."

"I'll think about. So you're singing again?"

"Yeah. I didn't plan on it, but my sister and Nathan pushed me to do it."

"It's good that you are singing again. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks. So how have you been lately?"

"Well, as good as can be expected I guess. How about you?"

"As good as can be expected. Why didn't Chris come?"

Rory looked down.

"He did. Lindsay picked him up at the airport. He didn't want to be in the same car with me at all. I just--."

"Mommy! Guess what?"

"What pumpkin?"

"Nathan said that he loves Haley very much and wants him to forgive him."

Then Madison's face just rose to one big smile. Haley looked to Nathan.

"That's just cruel Nate."

"I told you. Whatever it takes. I love you Haley."

"Lookey here, we are at the car. Alright everybody get in. Rory sits up front with me and Nathan and Mads get the back."

Madison jumped up and down and screamed Yay! Then she pulled on Nathan's shirt.

"We got the back!! Yay us!!! Come on Uncle Nate, get in the car, we have got to move."

Haley laughed at Nathan and got into the car with Rory.

She drove to the house and immediately went upstairs to get ready for tonight, boy was she nervous.

**That night: **

"Haley are you ready?"

No. I changed my mind. Just forget about it.

Haley wanted to tell Karen, but didn't want to let her down.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Haley walked onto stage and sat by the piano. Then she got nervous and started to back out, until she looked out to the audience and saw Nathan's eyes. So she decided to play instead.

"_We camped out on the living room floorIn our old sleeping bags, by a make-believe a tent made of covers, we talked for hoursMy two brother and the faith; racing with were angels in for wings to fly from this world,Away from their painTreasuring time, til time came to leave,Leaving behind sweet in waiting; angels in waiting for always knew they'd never grow the body is weaker than the their darkest hour, I made a promiseI will always keep:I'll give them life; I'll let them live through were angels in for wings to fly from this world,Away from their painTreasuring time, til time came to leave,Leaving behind sweet in waiting; angels in waiting for in waiting; angels in waiting for were angels in for wings to fly from this world,Away from their painTreasuring time, til time came to leave,Leaving behind sweet in waiting; angels in waiting for in waiting; angels in waiting for me."_

Haley stopped and looked out into the audience. And everyone applauded.

"Thank you. That song was dedicated to my brothers, Chris James and Ethan Blies."

Everyone clapped even harder and Haley left the stage. But then came back.

"How about one more song?"

The audience cheered.

"I don't want to be the one who's old before their timeAnd loose the wonder that I felt as a childI can't run this race believing I might looseThere's still so much to see, and so much left to doYes I'll fall before I flyBut no one can say I never tried_Oh we just get oneRide around the sunIn this dream of timeIt goes so fastThat one day we look backAnd we askWas that my life?I close my eyes and think how lucky I have beenTo hold the ones I love and share my dreams with themAll those sunny days and all those starry skiesGood morning kisses and sweet goodnightsI can't tell them enoughJust how much that they are lovedOh we just get oneRide around the sunIn this dream of timeIt goes so fastThat one day we look backAnd we askWas that my life?_

_Oh we just get oneRide around the sunIn this dream of timeIt goes so fastThat one day we look backAnd we askWas that my life?Was that my lifeGoin' on byRollin' rollin' rollin' byWas that my lifeWas that my life"_

The audience clapped and Haley went to Nathan and kissed him.

"I don't want to wait anymore."

_**So that's two chapters, since I put the other one up about an hour ago! **_

_**Songs- **_

_**Angels in Waiting Tammy Cochran**_

_**Was that my life Jo Dee Messina **_

_**Review?**_


	7. Making up

_The audience clapped and Haley went to Nathan and kissed him._

"_I don't want to wait anymore."_

Nathan pulled back and looked at Haley.

"Are you sure? I mean I did kind of hurt you pretty bad you know?"

Haley nodded her head.

"I know, but I love you. And I don't think I will ever stop. And I know that if I don't give in now. I will just be miserable for the rest of my life."

Nathan looked at her for a long moment and then kissed her again.

"I couldn't agree more."

They continue to make out while the people with hazel eyes and dark brown eyes watched on in disgust.

"Can you believe this?"

"That goody two shoes forgives everybody."

"Now hold on sweetheart, don't go calling people names."

"But mom, seriously after everything we have done to split them apart they seriously go back to each other. I don't understand."

"Well let me put it this way. You got my genes and well Haley and Brooke got your fathers, which is awful."

"Excuse me?"

They both whipped their heads around to see Brooke James staring at them, with wide eyes.

"Oh, Brookie Cookie, I was just…"

"No I know what you were doing and let me tell you something. Haley and I got the good end of the stick. And unless you can't remember anything further because you are too old. Let me remind you, our dad is the one who supports your weird plastic surgery fanatic. I think that you got the rotten end of the stick. You know what I also think? I think that you should leave Tree Hill and just don't come back. Because I know for a fact that I am ashamed to call you my mother and I have pretty fair idea that so does Haley. Just take a hint. Nobody, except Taylor wants you here."

Lydia was trying to develop words but she just opened and closed her mouth like a moron. It was Taylor who spoke first.

"So are you trying to tell me that you have an issue with me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You really are stupid aren't you? Yes, I have a serious issue with you. And I think it is time for you to leave."

Taylor grinned, and pushed Brooke and then slapped her. And Brooke couldn't do anything because of a promise she had made to Karen awhile back when she got into a fight with one of the girls trying to hit on Lucas.

"GET OUT!"

Taylor turned behind her to see Haley fuming red and staring at her and Lydia. Taylor looked to Lydia for conformation. By now security had showed up.

"Wait."

Haley stopped the security guys, and walked over to Taylor and got in her face.

"Big mistake, I do hope you realize what you have done. Well let me tell you, you have slapped Tree Hill's princess and there are going to be a lot of angry people around here. You see everybody loves Brooke, because of who she is. A nice person, something you never were and never will be either one of you."

Haley looked over to her mother briefly and she was still having a hard time configuring words.

"So leave. And don't just leave Tric. Leave Tree Hill, and never ever try to come back. Or try to contact me or Brooke or anybody else here. Because newsflash. Nobody wants you here. I am ashamed to call you my family."

Then before Taylor could say something smart the security guys took them both out of the club. Haley went over to Brooke and she could tell she was having a hard time not beating Taylor up.

"You alright?"

Brooke looked at Haley and started to cry. Haley took Brooke into a hug then led her to a couch. Where Nathan and Lucas were already sitting, Lucas got up and let Brooke sit there. Haley sat beside Nathan.

"Brooke?"

"I am so sorry Haley."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't hit her for everything she was saying about you."

Haley laughed.

"Don't apologize. I am so proud of you Brooke Penelope James. You did something that took so much strength. You didn't hit her, you stood strong. I am so proud to call you my sister."

Brooke smiled.

"Really?"

"You betcha, I am so excited for you. This is like the first time right?"

"Yeah."

Brooke smiled shyly and looked down.

"Well I am proud of you okay? You did great. And I always want you to be the bigger person, no matter how hard it is. I am so proud of you."

Brooke smiled brightly up at Haley.

"Thank you Haley."

"Anytime sis, now, do you know of anyone who would want to dance with me?"

Brooke jumped up.

"I do."

Haley laughed then pulled Brooke off the couch and went to the dance floor. They were dancing contently until Haley felt somebody's hands on her waist. These hands weren't Nathan's. Haley immediately froze and turned around. Chris Keller was standing there with his hands still on her waist.

"What are you doing here Keller?"

"I am stopping in Tree Hill for the tour. We are playing here tomorrow night; I figured I could come look at the place. Then the Keller saw you dancing and knew he had to join you."

He smirked and Haley pulled back.

"Chris, could you remove your hands off of my waist?"

Chris chuckled and then took his hands off of her waist.

"Anything for you princess, the Keller will do anything for you."

Haley scoffed.

"Haley? Who's this?"

Haley turned around saw Brooke standing there.

"Well, well. Another James girl, it looks like the Keller is one lucky guy."

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled Brooke off to the side.

"Haley? Who was that?"

"Brooke, that was--."

Nathan interrupted her by wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What are you two talking about?"

Brooke was about to answer when Haley quickly answered.

"Nothing…well, um, actually--."

"We were talking about this weird dude that came up to Haley on the dance floor and grabbed her by the waist, she was just about to tell me who he was. From what I could see, they knew each other."

Nathan pulled back from Haley.

"Who was it Hales?"

Haley cut a sharp look to Brooke.

"It was--."

"Me."

They all looked over to see Chris Keller smirking. And Brooke looked over to see Nathan pissed off, Haley a little worried, and Brooke was so confused.


	8. Tying up loose ends

Nathan tensed as he looked at Chris Keller.

"What are you doing here, Keller?"

Haley questioned him from her spot.

"Well, Haley, I told you I'm playing a show here and I saw you and just had to dance with you."

"No, I mean why did you have to talk to me? And why did you have to come over here?"

"Because I wanted to know what's going on in your life, last time I saw you, you were leaning on that dude Jake and writing songs with him and crap, I must admit it hurt."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"And why would that hurt?"

"Well because you and I only wrote songs together."

Haley laughed and just stared at Chris.

"Well I guess you should know that I liked writing songs with Jake a lot better."

"And why was that?"

"It's simply really; he didn't ever try to kiss me."

Chris smirked at Haley.

"Twice?"

Nathan tightened his grip on Haley and tightened his eyes to Chris.

Haley felt Nathan's death grip and got a little worried.

"You know what I think Keller?"

"What's that Scott?"

"I think you should get your ass out of my step-mother's club."

Chris looked between Nathan and Haley and grinned.

"So Haley, you forgave him? For sleeping with your oh-so-fine sister? I didn't think even you had that much forgiveness, and I don't think he deserves it. You do remember the first kiss we shared and how angry he was, he even moved back to his mom's house for like two weeks. Then for some reason he forgave you."

Haley knew the reason; she just didn't know it at the time. Two weeks later she found out when her sister told her though. The reason was because Nathan had done much worse. Nathan tensed a little.

"You want to know what I think Chris."

Chris grinned at Haley.

"Sure, enlighten me."

"I think that in five years you will be a washed up has been and Nathan will have been drafted into the NBA, and hopefully I will be singing, and you will be trying to make rent by working at the grocery store."

Nathan chuckled and looked as Chris' face went white.

"You don't know what you're talking about Haley."

"No? Well, I thought that you didn't even get laid anymore, because that's what you told me when you tried to get me to sleep with you."

Nathan stood up as straight as he could with his crutches and let go of Haley and towered over Chris.

"You tried to sleep with me wife?"

Nathan's fists were clenched and Haley had to admit that it was kind of turning her on.

Chris looked on with amusement as he looked to Nathan's crutches.

"Yeah, and not just once, but what are you going to do about it cripple?"

Chris chuckled, then his face went white again as Nathan dropped the crutches and stood up straight.

"A lot."

Chris looked up at Nathan then back to Haley.  
"Haley? Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah, I am."

Chris' face went too relieved.

Haley called over security.

Chris smirked as Nathan was smirking.  
"What are you smirking at Scott? They are here to take you out of the club."

"No they're not."

The big scary security guards grabbed Chris by the arms and escorted him out of the club. Haley giggled when Nathan could barely stand up straight.

"Haley, would you stop laughing at me? And help me get my crutches?"

"Yeah sorry, I um…never mind."

"No, tell me."

"You looked really sexy when you were acting all bad ass."

Brooke looked at Lucas who were kind of standing off to the side and rolled her eyes.

"Luke, I think my sister and your brother are about to have sex in the middle of the club, and I for one don't want to be in the middle of it."

Lucas laughed and Brooke pulled him away towards the dance floor. Nathan continued looking at Haley.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were all fired up and clenching your fists. It was totally sexy."

Nathan raised one eyebrow and looked Haley up and down.

"What the hell?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and Haley laughed at him, quickly flashing back to the first night that they ever had sex.

_**Flashback:**_

_Nathan and Haley were currently sitting on their new couch, in their new apartment. Nathan had brought out a bottle of vodka and looked at Haley._

"_So cheer captain? Would you like something to drink?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes._

"_Only if you don't drink it all boozy."_

_Nathan eyed Haley._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well, every single party you go to, you can't not drink, it's like impossible for you."_

"_Is not!"_

_Nathan was appalled, who did this cheer leader think she was.  
"Right, name one time you didn't drink boozy."_

"_I've been to a lot of parties."_

"_Yeah and drank at all of them."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Whatever now pass the bottle."_

_Fifteen minutes later they had both finished off the bottle, neither one was even remotely trashed, maybe buzzed, but not trashed. _

_Haley stood up and went over the sink._

"_You gonna throw up party girl?"_

_Nathan chuckled then laughed even harder when Haley brought back three more bottles of vodka._

"_You were saying?"_

_Nathan just nodded his head._

_An hour later they were trashed. Haley looked at Nathan._

"_So Nathan are you as good at sex as everybody says you are?"_

"_Why don't we go back to your room and figure it out?"_

"_Okay."_

_Nathan looked back at her eyes._

"_You serious?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Nathan raised one eyebrow and looked Haley up and down._

"_What the hell?"_

_Nathan shrugged his shoulders, and followed Haley back to her room._

_**End Flashback:**_

Nathan held his hand out for Haley to take and he pulled her close. Then kissed her.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and stood further on her tippy toes to get closer to him. They both pulled back out of breath. Then Nathan nodded towards the door and Haley looked down at his leg. Nathan chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I can still have sex. I asked the doctor before we left."

Haley smirked.

"Expecting something were we, Mr. Scott?"

"No, but hoping for something, Mrs. Scott."

Haley grinned at him as they both went out the door. Looking back briefly to see their new life and what consisted of it, happy.

_**:]]. Yay! This story is complete. I will post an epilogue soon though. Thank you for your support. **_


	9. Epilogue

Guess Who – Epilogue (Senior year in college)

"Come on Nathan!"

Haley cheered as she continued looking down at both seats beside her. Foul! Nathan has two shots to win the game and no time is on the clock.

Nathan steps up to the foul line. First one—swish. Silence…no one is talking or cheering, just as Nathan is about to shoot a baby screams at the top of its lungs. Nathan looks over to Haley and smiles then with both eyes on Haley he shoots the ball and…SWISH! Games over and Nathan Scott has lead the Duke Blue Devils to the championship for the third year in a row. Nathan pumps his fist in the air and his team carries him over to the stands where his wife is. Nathan climbs over the bleachers like many times before, and grabs his wife and kisses her. She pulls away after what feels like forever and looks to see everybody watching them. Haley could feel a slight blush creeping on to her face.

Nathan doesn't even seem to notice as he shakes the little boy in the seat furthest from Haley.

"Jamie, games over."

James Lucas Scott wakes up to see his daddy standing next to his mommy and smiles.

"We won?"

Nathan smiles victoriously and nods his head then Jamie starts screaming over to Brooke and Lucas Scott. Then Nathan goes to the seat closest to Haley and picks up the baby currently seated in it.

"Were you cheering for daddy, Chels?"

Chelsea Brooke Scott giggles and Nathan hugs her to his chest. Haley reaches for her camera then points it to Nathan and Chelsea.

"Kodak moment."

She winks to Nathan, and then snaps the picture. She waits about two seconds before seeing the picture pop up on the digital camera and then smirks towards her husband.

"Oh, this one is so going to Dad, both of them."

She showed the Nathan and then watched as his face turned to embarrassment.

"Haaallllleeeesssss. Please don't send that."

Haley covered her mouth and her eyebrows rose up.

"Oopps. My bad, maybe you should have spoken up sooner."

Nathan shook his head in mock anger and pointed his finger at Haley.

"I'm going to get you Haley Scott!"

He held on tighter to Chelsea then looked down at her when she smiled.

"Mommy's crazy isn't she?"

"SCOTT!"

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Jamie and Nathan all looked towards the man calling their last name.

"Sorry, Nathan Scott."

The man walked up to Nathan on the bleachers and reached his hand out to him.

"David Ellis, I'm scouting for the NBA. Nice to meet you."

Nathan held out a hand as far as it could with Chelsea in his arms.

"You too, how can I help you?"

By now Haley had returned to her spot standing behind Nathan.

"I think you know what I want, I want you to play in the NBA, starting next year."

Nathan nodded his head.

"And what team did you have in mind for me?"

"Well…I was thinking about the Phoenix Suns."

David raised his eyebrows at Nathan.

"So what do you think?"

Nathan turned his head to Haley and she shrugged her shoulders, Nathan was about to say yes until Chelsea screamed demanding her dad's attention.

Nathan looked down at Chelsea who was furiously shaking her head.

"Guess not, Ellis."

"How about the New York Knicks?"

Chelsea giggled and Nathan took that as conformation.

"I'll take it Mr. Ellis."

David smiled and shook Nathan's hand one more time then said goodbye to Haley and walked out of the gym.

"Nathan do you realize that you let our baby decide on what team you were going to play for?"

"Yes, and I know that my princess has a plan, don't you baby?"

Chelsea giggled and placed her hand on Nathan's face.

Haley laughed and took another picture.

Jamie ran up to his mom from behind and crashed into his mothers legs.

"MOMMY! DADDY! Let's go! I want to go play basketball before I go to bed!"

Haley smiled to Nathan and looked down at Jamie.

"Well if you daddy would hurry up!"

Jamie went to his dad and pulled on his leg.

"Daddy, come on!"

Nathan smiled then grabbed a hold of Jamie's hand leading him out of the gym. Haley grabbed the baby stuff and grabbed Jamie's hand, turning back to wave goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law.

In their happy moment of bliss no one noticed Taylor and Lydia James green in the face.

_**TA-DA! I don't know if I will do a sequel. **_

_**The last statement was just kind of letting you know that even after all of this time, they are still jealous of everything that Haley has. **_

_**:]].**_

_**REVIEW!! **_

_**If there are any questions I will post another "chapter" answering questions. **_


End file.
